1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to telemetry systems and, more particularly, is concerned with a control and digital telemetry arrangement for an aerial missile.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Conventional telemetry systems have incorporated a pulse-amplitude modulation (PAM) format with frequency modulation (FM) transmitters. These are analog telemetry systems which have significant drawbacks.
The analog PAM format inherently incorporates an undesirable signal-to-noise ratio. Also, to be read by on-ground computers, the telemetered analog signals must first be converted to digital form. Further, the large physical dimensions cf FM transmitters make them undesirable for small diameter aerial missiles. Thus, past telemetry systems of PAM/FM format transmit an analog RF signal that is susceptable to noise, making it difficult for ground stations to discern between the transmitted signals and noise.
Consequently, a need exists for a telemetry system having a format which avoids the above-described drawbacks and can be used on small diameter aerial missiles.